Realization
by xjadedjoy
Summary: Bella realizes her true love for Alice.
1. It Starts

Belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just think Alice and Bella are an amazingly cute couple.  
Jasper doesn't exist, she's been single like Edward.

* * *

Edward has gone hunting with everyone but Alice and now I'm sitting on the bed Edward had got me, confused, scared and ecstatic all at once because of the events that happened earlier today. Since this afternoon I've been thinking of one thing and one thing only: Alice. I've felt the same irrevocable love for her as I have for Edward, ever since that moment of realization, I remember that moment perfectly.

_Sitting in my room waiting for Edward I heard Charlie call,  
_"_Bella, Alice is here!" I trudged down to the kitchen.  
_"_Hey Alice._"  
"_Hey Bella." She says with that innocent grin of hers.  
_"_Have fun at the sleepover, Bella." Charlie says walking into the living room, I roll my eyes at that.  
_"_The sleepover?" I ask with a glare.  
_"_Yeah, Edward has gone out hunting and he entrusted me to make sure you won't get severely injured." She says with that smile still on her lips.  
_"_Funny,_ _when will they be back?"  
_"_Sunday."  
_"_Fine" I sigh. And if I wasn't glaring at her, I wouldn't have noticed that flicker of her smile.  
Two nights, can't be that bad? At least that's what I thought, bad in the sense of rapid change, but good in every other sense. While walking out the door, I trip and she catches me. Catches me perfectly. Hands in on my back, arms wrapped around me. Her cold, marble skin sending jolts up and down my whole entire body. I don't know what made that rapid change, but something did and the moment she stood me up, I noticed how amazingly perfect her smile was. I missed her touch, I was suddenly missing her even though she was only a couple of paces away. I forgot how to talk, I forgot how to breath. I was only focusing on one thing: how Alice Cullen is suddenly everything I want. Standing in my kitchen, mouth agape, I watch her small form dissappear behind the car and I remember how to breath. I shake my head, and walk out to the car, hands shaking. I put them in my pockets, hoping that the women I realized I just love wouldn't see.  
_"_Let's go slowpoke!" She yells from the car.  
I get in and as I watch her hand turn the car key my heart beats faster. I lean my head against the car window, I want to look at her so bad, but I can't. I need to get my breathing in check... and my thoughts. I feel her hand squeeze my shoulder, my heart flutters and I blush. I peer over at her and she's still smiling at me. God, I love that smile. My heart beats even faster, it's like I just ran 6 miles, but I really did was look at her. _

And here I lie in Edwards' bed, thinking of Alice and confusion washing over me in great waves. A small tear escapes my red, watery eyes.  
A small knock echoes in the room, and I quickly wipe my eyes.  
"Come in." I say, my voice shaky. I didn't mean it to be shaky, she walks in and my stomach does a flip, I start inspecting the sheets. I feel the bed shift, and now i'm focusing on her hand that's just in my line of sight on the bed.  
"Incase you forgot, Isabella, I can see into the future." I snap my head up. What did she mean by - oh! I feel a fierce blush heat my cheeks up. But I look back down to the sheets. She can't possibly now that I fell in love with her, maybe it's just this moment she saw and she's just wondering why i'm crying. Her hand, the one i'm focusing intently on, starts moving, and my eyes follow, but her hand curls under my chin. I shiver. She lifts my head up, and now i'm gazing straight into her eyes. She smiling, a huge dazzling smile.  
"It only proves that what I saw is, in fact, true." It - what does she mean by it? "I just called you by your full name, and not even a glimmer of aggravation crossed your features." She's right, I didn't even notice that until now, and I still don't care. She moves closer moving the hand under my chin, along with her other hand up to my face, then she pulls my face forward and puts a feather light kiss on my forehead. Another tear escapes my eye. A tear meant for Edward. I'm going to break his heart, and there's nothing I can do about it. But i'm going to try, because Alice just stole my heart, soul and body. I can't explain it, but there was something so utterly fantastic about that kiss, I couldn't stay with Edward without a heart wrenching pain. I look into her eyes, as I feel her wipe away that tear. Her eyes, her lips. That perfect face. That amazing hair. I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face into her neck. But she doesn't hold me back.  
"Bella?" I lift my head up but don't unwrap my arms, fearing that I might never get a moment like this again. I just look at her. I don't want to answer her question, what if - "May I hold you?" A huge smile comes across my face, and I bury it back into her neck, shaking my head up and down. Her arms wrap around me, pulling me onto her lap. One arm across my thighs, the other across my back. How times have I used the word perfect?  
"I love you." Simple, to the point. Spoken right next to my ear, it was perfect, yet again.  
"I love you, too." I lifted my head up to see if she heard me, which is stupid, but she wasn't smiling like I expected. I leaned back a little to see her whole face.  
"What?" I whispered.  
"I never believed something that perfect, could be that simple." The her grip tightens, and she lifts me up a little only to lay me back down on the bed, which she jumps off from. The worry on my face must of been that evident because she says:  
"Don't worry." Then she kisses my cheek. "You should get some sleep." And she leaves the room. I lay down, my eyes tearing up again. How am I going to tell Edward? I try to stifle my sobs, and if they're wasn't a vampire in the other room I would've done a good job.  
Sleep eventually engulfs me.

I awake to sun in my face, I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. After the initial thought of, ugh morning, I jump out of bed and pull the door open.  
"Alice!" I call her. She appears a second later at the top of the stairs. She's looking at me, but not smiling, completely frowning, actually. She just stands at the top of the stairs and doesn't move closer.  
"I know how much you love, Edward and he's my brother -" But she doesn't finish because I cut in.  
"Alice, I just realized yesterday how much you _really_ mean to me. You stole my heart from Edward." I walk towards her, reaching for her hand, as she raises it for me, I link our fingers. "And I did love Edward, but this is different, this - we - just clicked, it feels perfect." I sigh and look down. "It hurts me that i'm going to have to tell him, hopefully he'll understand because I still want him in my life, too." She lifts my chin up.  
"Really?" I nod. "Then i'll be right by your side. I can't even begin to explain the feeling I felt when you said you loved me, it was the most amazing thing... your the most amazing thing." I smile, about to say something but two fingers on my lips silence me. "I never needed someone like I need you... may I pick you up?" I nod my head yes, and wrap my arms around her neck. She wraps on arms under my knees, the other around my back. And before I know it, we're running, out of the house, through the woods.  
"We're we going?" I ask a little... okay a lot confused.  
"Your house." She replies.  
"My - My house? Why!"  
"You live there."  
"Yes, we established that a while ago." Where was she going with this?  
"You know that night, where I came back thinking you jumped off that cliff?"  
"Yeah?" I asked skeptically, as she set me down on the steps. I followed her into the kitchen.  
"And that moment you ran to me, hugging me without hesitation." She said bringing her hand around, showing me my kitchen. "It's the moment I realized I loved you."  
I dropped my mouth open for the third time since I realized I loved her.


	2. She Knew

**Still belongs to Stephanie Meyer and company.  
Jasper still doesn't exist.**

**If anything confuses you, tell me, and i'll explain.**

* * *

I love Alice. It's simple, she means everything to me... except it's not that simple, I still love Edward, I mean how can you just forget your first true love? Of course I don't love Edward as much as I love Alice, not in a million years, I used too, but that was two weeks ago. And now i'm riding to Seattle with Alice, on a "shopping trip". I'm pretty sure Edward knows what's going on between Alice and I, it's pretty obvious, between the less passionate kisses, going every chance I get to be with Alice and the biggie he can read minds, especially Alice's. I have to tell him, and I will when we get back from this "shopping trip". I must.

I feel a small, cold hand on my own trembling hand. I choke back a sob, and stare out at the passing trees outside the window.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks.

"Just thinking." Was my reply, of course it wasn't wrong, but I still stare out the window.

She pulls the car over and shuts off the engine. That's Alice for you, always so stubborn and eager.

"I'm listening." She says so simply and strongly, grabbing my other trembling hand in hers. I look at her, avoiding her eyes. I've hurt so many people, I want to tell Edward so badly, because I know this is killing her, but it's going to kill him even more. Gah! You know? Why don't I just leave. Hurt them both evenly!

I just sigh and get out of the car, trying my hardest to hold back sobs. I don't get to far when I feel her hand on my arm, pulling me to her. I put my arms around her waist, forcing my face into her neck, her cold skin cooling my own rapidly heating up face.

"You better have not been thinking about leaving, those thoughts are the kind that never solves problems." She says, a hint of sadness in her voice. I look into her beautiful, and mystifying eyes.

"I will tell him, tonight, I promise." I pull away and fall to the ground, pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Bella, you don't -"

"No!" I yell at her, well actually at the ground. "I owe him this, he knows something wrong, but I owe you this more. I _have_ to tell him. I don't belong him, anymore, I belong with you. I hate knowing that i'm going to hurt, but I hate knowing even more that i'm hurting you, too." I feel her hand under my chin, and she lifts so i'm looking right into her eyes.

"Let's not think about it right now." Then she did something for the first time, she put her lips against mine, it was only a second, but I forgot my name. "We'll worry about it when we see Edward tonight. Let's get going." She stood up and held out her hand, and we walked to the passenger side, fingers laced. As I was going to open the door myself, she was already pulling it open. I smiled and she smiled back, running to the drivers side. I buckled up, but she didn't start the ignition. I turn to her and she's staring intently at me. "Just knowing you _want_ to tell Edward is the world to me, because Bella all I wanted since the day I thought I lost you, was _you_, now I have you." Then she looks away and starts the ignition. I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Alice, I will tell Edward. Just promise me, you'll be there." She looks back at me, with a kind of glare on her face.

"I wasn't planning on being anywhere else." She says with force, then looks away and starts driving. If I didn't know any better i'd say she was a little mad at me, maybe I should ask or - "What were thinking?" And I look at her startled, she still has that glare in her eyes, but now she's smiling a breathtaking smile. "Didn't we already establish that I love you? Of course i'd be there." I laugh as she links fingers with my hand, I lean my head against the window, thinking of what I should say to him, I know he wouldn't to anything to un-rational, but I don't want him to leave or anything.

We sit in silence the rest of the way up the road, comfortable silence, except for the nagging pain in the back of my head. I push it away, i'll worry about it later. As we pull into Seattle, the sun starts shining. Alice pulls into a parking lot, shuts off the engine, leans on her elbow and stares out the window. I wait for her to say something but she stays like that for a couple of minutes.

"Alice?" She turns around with the most adorable pout on her face.

"We can't do anything." She says and I laugh.

"Maybe it will clear up, let's just wait a little while." Did you hear that? I just offered to stay, when I know Alice is going to want to go shopping and I don't even care, as long as i'm with her, everything seems right. She leans up a little way, and looks out the windows, before I can ask her what she's doing, she opens the door and reappears in the back seat. In a blink of an eye, she opened the front door, shut it, opened the back door, got in and shut that door also. I stare agape at her.

"Are you going to join me, or do I have to wonder why my arms aren't around you?" And with that i'm already shutting the front door, opening the back door, getting in and shutting that door. She scoots closer, wrapping her arms around my waist, and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Alice, it kills me." She looks at me, then leans her head back down. "Everytime he wraps his arms around me, everytime his lips meet mine, it kills me because I can't return the passion, the passion that is only meant for you." My voice gets louder towards the end and cracks, I can feel that painful lump in my throat rising, for two weeks all i've done is shed a few tears, I couldn't cry around Edward, he would think something's wrong, but nothing's wrong, it just the thought of what i've done to him. I've tried not to cry around Alice, i'm happy with her, it's just that one thought. I must've tensed up... or she heard my heartbeat speed up because she lifted her head, but I'm looking at her i'm staring straight ahead. But I gasp as I feel her lips right on my pulse point in my neck, I can feel her smile, her lips are pressed so close. My heart starts beating even, as she leaves a trail of feather light kisses leading down to my heart, where she stops and leans her head against my heart. She moves both her hands to my back, and I find I'm moving, she somehow moved me so I was laying, my head on her lap. I turn so I can look up at her, and she's taking off her coat, folding it and lifting my head, so gently, laying me back down on her coat.

I think it was the way she did it so gently, so perfectly. Or the she's smiling at me, that I think of how much more she deserves than this. That thought leads to Edward, and it hits me hard, I turn into her coat, and start sobbing. Angry that i'm getting her coat wet. One of her hands gently leave trails arounds my back, the other in running through my hair. But she wasn't asking me why the sudden tears, it's like she just knew.

And she probably did. I recall how stock still she was sitting when we pulled into this parking lot. I remember that she can always know when it's going to be sunny out. My tears slow down, and I realize she saw this coming, and how earlier she wasn't planning on going anywhere, but suddenly changed her mind. I think she drove me out hear for privacy. And what better way than 'a shopping trip'. As my sobs slow down, my eyes get heavier. Probably from the restless sleep. There will be no more of that. My sobs stop, and just a few stray tears run down my cheeks. I feel her wipe away a tear, but I don't see it, I can't seem to open my eyes, so heavy.  
Alice...


	3. The Good Kind of Lost

"You do smell nice, I never noticed that before."  
- Alice Cullen, "Twilight"

* * *

He was looking at me, but he wasn't seeing me. As we walked up the stairs to my room, I could see the pain on his face. Alice was following close behind us, his arms almost painfully tight as he carried me upstairs. He knew from the way Alice didn't leave, from the way my heart was beating uncontrollably. Alice is good at hiding her thoughts, but she could've slipped. She opened the door for us and he set me on my bed, then backed up a few paces. He was looking right into my eyes. I looked away from his gaze. He's not going to find what he's searching for. I was searching for the right words, but couldn't find any. Alice moved to the other side of the room, sitting in my computer chair, twiddling her thumbs. No matter how hard I searched, I was still lost for words. I'm kind of wishing I didn't get sleep, maybe, just maybe I could fall asleep right now.

"Edward, I… I love you…" He was still staring at me, face calm like always, but this time his eyes were betraying him.

"But?" He asked me, the pain evident in his eyes.

"But, I'm not _in_ love with you, anymore." I told him, his pain momentarily flashing to anger, then back again. He swiveled towards Alice.

"I always thought you two would be perfect for each other, it's kind of hard to deny the inevitable." He said to Alice, who was probably apologizing in her head. I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was relieved to find he returned the hug.

"I hope you'll stay." I said unwrapping my arms, so I can look at his face. He nodded.

"I once said I always will, and i'm keeping that promise. Alice is still my favorite sister, and you'll be my favorite love." Then he kissed the top of my head and walked out the door, shutting it behind him with a soft click. I looked at Alice and she was still staring intently at the floor twiddling her thumbs. We both hear the evident pain in his voice. I fall back onto my bed, with a sigh, close my eyes and put one arm over my eyes. The rapid beating of heart still hasn't slowed, and I feel dirty for feeling relieved. But he know's and now i'm free to be with Alice. I think i'm attracted to pain. First Jacob, then Edward. Will this - no! Don't even think that thought. This _will_ stop with Alice. I'll make sure of that. I feel my throat tighten up, and my eyes become watery. Why is it when your depressed, nothing but horrible thoughts invade your head? That pain in Edward's eyes. It's like deja vu. I feel like screaming. I never, ever want to see that pain again. I feel the bed shift, I don't move my arm. What if that pains on her face? What if she feels horrible for hurting Edward like that? Stop! You heard Edward your self - your perfect for each other.

"Will you stay tonight?" I ask my arm but intending the question for Alice. I don't like that pause, it's too long. Another tear escapes as the pause continues, I feel her finger wipe it away.

"I can't believe your even asking that question. Of course i'll stay."

"I promise Alice it stops with you. I promise." Apparently a sense of loss and making sense doesn't exist together because I don't where that came from, okay I do as horrible thoughts decide to invade my mind again.

"What stops with me?" She said.

"I'll never hurt you, I promise, I'll –" _die first_ was what I was going to say, before I found both my arms pinned to my side.

"Ow!" is what I said instead.

"Don't you even _dare._" Dare was said with a snarl, an actual vampire snarl. She released my arms and pulled me into a hug. "Promise me." A snarled whisper, but it was said so soft I wouldn't have hear her if she hadn't said it right next to my ear.

"I promise you, Alice Cullen." I said wrapping my arms around her as tightly as I could. I tried not to think of each promise being worthless, wouldn't I being hurting just the same as anything else if I died?

"Thank you, Bella." She held me tighter, pulling me onto her lap and I put my head on her shoulder. We sat in comfortable silence for at least two minutes before the rest of her family and thoughts of Edward came back to me in a whoosh.

"What about the rest of your family?" I asked.

"I doubt Edward will tell them, so that means i'll have too." She said so simply. Was it really that simple? Well, no, my ex is a vampire, my best friend is a werewolf and my _girlfriend _is a vampire. I silently laughed at that. I never actually thought of her as my girlfriend. She just became my one true love. Her unnessary breath on my ear brought me out of my thoughts, and into the heaven of her voice.

"Bella this is as much my fault as it is yours, don't forget that my love, more so mine, because I fell in love with you first, and I'm not complaining because you fell in love with me two weeks ago from tonight, making my dreams come true." Then she kissed my cheek and the cutest giggle ever came from her lips. "_If_ I could dream." I pulled back and looked into her eyes, a smile spread across my face, ear from ear, just from seeing her smile. I grabbed her hand, found the pillow and tugged her down. She giggled again as she pulled the covers in between us, wrapping her arms around my waist. She layed her head on the pillow, and I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine

And we just got lost.


	4. The Offer

**Yes, this chapter is shorter than usual.  
It's just a build up to the next chapter.  
'Kay?**

I'm outside of your window with my radio.  
You are the only station,  
you play the only song I know.  
You are the only song I know.  
- Hawthorne Heights "Niki FM"

_

* * *

_

_Knock. Knock._

"Bella?" Oh shoot! Charlie! I sat up in bed, but Alice was nowhere in my room when I quickly scanned it.

"Yes dad?" I think I did a good job of hiding my panic. He opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Sorry I came home so late last night, there were some disturbances, it seems somebody saw another one of those big bears."

"It's okay. Did you get everything settled?" He opened the door a little further and took a step in my room.

"Sort of, we didn't find any traces, so we're not quite sure whether to believe that witness or not." I smirked in my head. The witness is right, except it's not bears. It's werewolves.

"I hope there isn't another attack." I said as I got out of bed. Not really worried about another attack… from werewolves, maybe from vampires, yeah.

"Yes…" He shook his head, with a grim look. "Well I just wanted to tell you I'm going down to the station." I shook my head in approval.

"Would you like me to make something for breakfast?"

"No that's okay. I don't want to disturb Alice." My heart skipped a beat. "You should've called and told me she was staying over, I think I startled her when I came in last night." I smiled.

"Sorry, dad." I walked over and gave him a hug.

"See ya, Bells."

"Bye." I followed him down the stairs, a smile lighting up my whole face as I saw Alice laying face down on the couch with one of our pillows and the blanket that's usually hanging over the back of the couch. I watched him walk out the door, my stomach growling loudly as I heard him drive away. Alice giggled, and I turned around to yell at her but instead I found her right in front of me, so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Good morning, Bella." She giggled again as my stomach growled.

"'Morning, Alice." I said a little muffled as my head was in her hair. I let go and the smile on my face only got wider as I took in her utter beauty.

I hummed my way into the kitchen.

She sat on one of our stools as I poured the milk into my cereal. She started clicking her fingernails on the countertop. I looked at her because that's usually a sign of nervousness, and I was right, she wasn't looking at me, she was staring out the window.

"So, Bella…" She started very slowly. Should I be scared? "Carlisle called me last night and –" I cut in, she didn't have to finish.

"Edward's that bad that Carlisle guessed without him or us saying anything?" I said putting my hand over hers, making the tapping stop. She shook her head yes, then slowly turned her head and looked at me.

"Carlisle offered to let us stay as Esme Island."

"Esme Island?" I asked, confused about that whole sentence.

"It's an island Carlisle bought for Esme." Thankfully I didn't take another bite of my cereal because my mouth dropped open.

"Whoa! Carlisle bought Esme an island?" I exclaimed with a huge smile. She nodded her head yes and laced our fingers together.

"So I was wondering – to give Edward some space – if you would want to go?" I gulped. Of course I wanted to go but how was I ever going to talk Charlie and Renee into this? I took the last bite of my cereal, unhooked my hand from hers and walked over to the sink, taking my sweet time at rinsing my bowl and spoon. My back was to her so she could see my face. I jumped a little as I felt her lay her head on my shoulder and wrap her hands around my waist.

"Just 2 weeks, Charlie will agree to that right?" She said with such sincerity. "We'll say we're going someplace believable, like Los Angeles, someplace best friends would go shopping, tanning and all that good human – believable – stuff." I sighed, giving in, because I wanted to go _so_ badly.

"I'll ask Charlie when he gets home tonight." She spun me around and I found my lips on hers. I gripped her shirt, to keep from falling. I counted the seconds. 6. 6 amazing seconds before she leaned her forehead on mine. I had my eyes closed and now I seemed to forget how to open them.

"How's tomorrow morning sound?" I slowly opened my eyes to a perfect smiling face. I slowly shook my head up and down.

"Good!" I blinked; time was catching up and what she asked just registered.

"Whoa! Wait! What about plane tickets and all that stuff, not to mention even if I did get Charlie to agree, he's definitely _not_ going to like that!"

Her answer was so simple that I knew it was all going to be perfect and fine:

"The sooner the better." I laughed. "So it's settled?" I shook my head yes, studying her rapidly changing smile. I had no idea it could get any brighter. "I'll go hunting, pack, tell Carlisle, then come back here and help you tell Charlie, okay?"

"I'll only agree to that if you kiss me again." She rolled her eyes but her lips were on mine again. This time when I figured out how to open my eyes I found her standing at the doorway, smiling that new beautiful smile that looked so pure and innocent.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way over." Then she was gone, I slid down to my butt, a giggle threatening to escape my throat.

Could she get anymore perfect?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Esme Island.**


	5. Perfect Passion

**Yes, I did take some actual lines from Breaking Dawn, but no I do not claim them or the characters.  
I do claim that Alice and Bella are a wayyyy cuter couple, though.  
I thank everyone who reviewed, I had a smile on my face from ear to freakin' ear.**

**Your image overwhelms my brain,  
and it feels good, it feels good.**

* * *

At first Charlie was surprised but that's all he basically was, all it took was some Alice charm and a little pout from me. He eventually gave in.

I don't think I ever squealed like that, _ever_.

Renee was surprised too, but all it took was just 'a girls trip' and she was squealing ecstatically too.

But of course I lied to both of them, except for the fact I was going with Alice. I told them both we were leaving for Los Angeles and staying in a spectacular hotel with lots of shopping for two weeks, not going to an island Carlisle bought Esme in South America for two weeks.

Now here we are in a taxi riding through Rio, going surprisingly slow for 40 miles an hour, I think it's because I slept on the two plane rides it took to get to this taxi.

And also the 3 emotions ecstatic, excited and joyous are in full overdrive.

If felt like 2 lifetimes but we finally stopped at the docks, where Alice led me to a small luxurious boat. She jumped in the boat, giggling in both her excitement and my excitement at the graceful way she did that, holding both are huge bags. I held out my hand just so I wouldn't trip or anything getting in the boat, but instead she wrapped her arms around my waist, picked me up and twirled me into the boat, giggling still. I wrapped my arms around her too, giggling from her excitement again, when she put me down in the boat, I looked into her eyes. I cold chill ran down my spine, she stopped giggling at that, not because she didn't like it but because it surprised her, although the giggling was replaced by a special twinkle in her eyes. We let go, and she moved over to the motor, I stayed in front of the boat, watching as the lights of Rio quickly fade behind us, then turned my attention to the also fading daylight around us.

About 45 minutes since we left the dock, an island appeared in the now darkness. She pulled up, and as she was getting the bags, I crawled out of the boat and looked around, seeing nothing but a path of sand, dim outlines of jungle like vegetation and mostly darkness. I felt Alice's hand intertwine with mine, and my excitement was back full force. A whole two weeks of just Alice and I! Of just the other half of my heart, the vampire I could never keep my eyes off of, sometimes even when I was Edward and I. I grimace at that. Life would have been utterly perfect early, why didn't I notice it then?

"Let's go, my love." She whispered a breath away from my ear. She tugged me along, both are suitcases in one hand, mine in the other. I loved trailing behind her, watching her hair bounce, watching the little moonlight bounce of her perfect skin, reveling in her perfect style, rubbing my thumb along the back of her hand, awing at the way her skin felt in this muggy weather, God I'm so in love.

A big, familiar house came into view. It looked much like the Cullens' house back at Forks with the wide, huge windows and pale everything. I thought it looked quite large for this tiny island. She put the bags down on the porch so she could wrap her arms around my neck. Leading me through the house, I was nothing but amazed every time she flicked on a light, illuminating the rooms. She didn't lead me all the way through the house before she went back out to get our bags. I practically skipped my way down to the rooms she missed; I flicked on the light and gasped.

The room was pale, like every other room in this beautiful vampire beach house, but what really caught my eye was an absolutely _huge_ white bed in the center of the room, hung with billowing clouds of mosquito netting. The room was too warm, stuffier than the tropical night outside. I didn't hear Alice enter the room as she entered my line of vision, opening the French doors wide, a small gust of wind blowing her hair around. A couple of beads of sweat popped up on my forehead and neck, I sighed and went over to my bag to pull out a hair tie, but before I could even unzip my bag all the way, I found I was being lifted off the ground. She picked me up and swung me around, so I was facing her and pressed her whole body into mine, putting both her hands on my neck, I felt the sudden cool rush of her chill hands. She put her cheek on mine, so her mouth was next to my ear.

"You don't need to do that, I _love_ your hair down." She looked into my eyes and she was smiling wide… for a second before she put her hand to her forehead and before she ran out the French door, I saw her eyes change. The pupils disappeared, revealing all white.

I panicked, she was having a vision. A vision she didn't want me to know about. I ran after her, only to stop at the French doors again. I saw her standing in halfway between the rushing waves and where I was standing. I forgot about her changing eyes and assumed vision, but only for a moment. I smiled as I stepped into the sand, reveling in the feel of warm sand on my feet and in between my toes. I wiggled them, loving the feel of the sand leaving a tickling sensation in between my toes. I bent down and rolled up my pant legs... but all of this was procrastination. I was too stunned to believe what I saw when I first walked out those French doors.

Alice was standing stock still for a couple of seconds before she shook her head… and… peeled off her shirt... this is where I looked away, my imagination screaming at me, a new kind of pleasure running from my toes in the sand to the top of my head, the hairs on the back of my neck sticking up. I shivered, and this time it wasn't from a cold chill. I looked back up from rolling up my pant legs painfully slow, her shirt was to the right of where she was standing a minute ago… the rest of her clothes a little ahead and to left of where she was standing… just a minute ago. I took in a huge gasp of breath. I have _never_ known her to act like this. What was that vision about and was is this a kind of ritual thing, where the vision is that bad, she has to get into water? I shiver that pleasant shiver again. I take in slow deep breaths to regain my vision. I put my hand over my heart, willing it to slow down. I slowly turn around and walk back into the house, still taking deep breaths. That pleasurable feeling invading my body. Wild, dreamy, R rated thoughts invading my brain. My body starts heating up again, and I walk back over to my suitcase in a daze, watching as my hands unzipped my suitcase the rest of the way, I watched as I put my hair in a ponytail.

I don't know how, but I sensed her in the room. I think it was from the constant tingling of my body that intensified when she walked in. I didn't jump when she whispered my full name, her breath tickling my ear. But my eyes did widen as I noticed a hint of something different in her still perfect voice. My heart rapidly speeded up again. I leaned against her, gasping as I realized she was still wet. I slowly turned around, my eyes shut tightly until I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I brought my own shaking arms around her waist… her bare waist. When I opened my eyes she was staring intently up at me, a ferocious tingle, if that even the word to describe it, ravaged my body. I didn't realize I was holding my breath, until I released it in a whoosh. I pressed my lips against hers, pulling her closer. My heart was beating like I ran across the country… but my breathing was normal. I'd call that weird, but since the moment I met Alice – but I didn't know it back then – this is exactly what I've always been waiting for. The perfect and flawless body in my arms. The perfect and flawless tingles ravaging my body as I felt her arms travel down my arms. She intertwined our fingers, I didn't open my eyes again as I felt her pull away, because she only pulled a breath away.

"We were _meant_ to be together. If there is a fate out there, we're its couple." She paused and I felt her unnecessary breath tickle my lips. "Never has anything felt so right in my life, a vision so life changing, an emotion so strong. I feel stupid for trying to change this particular vision." Something clicked in my head, I tried to ask a question but I was still reeling over what she just said. If I could melt, I would've done it just then.

"Is that why you jumped in the water, to avoid that vision you had?" She let out a small laugh.

"Yes, but it didn't work and I'm thanking everything for that." Her lips found mine again. She pulled out of our hand lock and I smiled into the kiss as I felt her unbutton my pants. I shrugged out of them, our lips still locked. Then unlocked for two seconds as I pulled my shirt off. Her lips were my favorite things in the world. She was my favorite thing in all the universes. I felt myself being lifted up. We never once unlocked lips again as she set me back down on the bed.

Our bodies molded together so easily because our hearts and souls have _always_ been intertwined.

* * *

**This is basically the end, unless I get like 50 reviews of screaming for more, if I don't.  
Next and final chapter: this in Alice's POV.**


	6. Visionary Passion

**This would be Chp. 5 in Alice's POV, so if it seems familiar, that would be why.  
And sorry if it's a little rushed, writing from Alice's POV was a little harder when i'm copying from Bella's POV.**

**But I believe in whatever you do,  
and I'll do anything to see it through.  
We'll getting stronger now,  
found things they'll never find.  
Because theres something in your eyes,  
that says we'll beat this.  
We'll sing hallelujuah.  
- Taylor Swift "Changes"**

* * *

You know Edward's been coming and just listening and watching Bella these past couple of nights, I really do try to feel bad for him, I really do but I just can't.

Isabella Marie Swan _loves me._ I have her; I just couldn't stop loving her now. I'd die first before giving her up.

I probably shouldn't be thinking these thoughts; he could be out there right now, sulking and broken. That was me just trying to make myself feel bad… it didn't work.

This wouldn't have been as easy for Edward. Hey! I'm just doing him a favor. Charlie hates Edward, but he's pretty fond of me. So some puppy faces from both of Bella and I got us a yes from Charlie.

As I listened to Bella's squeal, I think my heart started beating again. She's really that excited?

_I_ almost squealed myself when Renee agreed practically immediately. She talked with Bella almost the whole night about shopping, restaurants, beaches and everything L.A. Bella herself asked questions about Isle Esme the rest of night. I didn't answer any of them. I just smiled and said it was a surprise. Her exasperated sigh was so adorable. She finally fell asleep around midnight, with my head on her chest above her heart. I loved listening to her breathing and heartbeat slow to that steady sleeping pace. About an hour later of basking in her warmth and the feel of her arms around me, a vision hit. One that was clear as a piston, but it was too good; too surreal to be real, so I misinterpreted it, misread it. It sent chills, amazing chills through my body. Chills so amazing, I bolted into a sitting position and if I could sweat I would be doing it right now. Bella groaned, rolled over… and aw! She's reaching for me in sleep. All this still amazes me, I've felt something for Bella ever since I met her, not knowing it was this, pure amazing love until the moment I thought I lost her. I wish I would've known sooner. I smile. She's still searching for me, I wrap an arm around her waist, putting one of her own arms back around my waist, she grabs a handful of my shirt and moves closer, smiling in her sleep.

I love that smile so much.

I'm glad she slept on the plane rides because that vision was occupying my mind since she woke up and greeted me with a kiss until we got into the boat to ride over to the island but then all I could think about was getting her to Isle Esme and all the time I would have with her and _just_ her.

Her reaction to the house was what I expected and I loved it. I was reveling in it actually, up until we got into the living room… with the bedroom beyond.

Whoa, do I need a moment. That vision that I forgot for about an hour, poured back into my memory. The memory of the vision that had that same big bed in it that Bella's awing at right now.

Okay, no need to freak out. The vision was so about something else… that mind tingling – stop! I shake my head and focus on Bella, you know? That beautiful human girl standing in front of you? _My_ beautiful human girl.

Speaking of being human, I forgot about the extreme heat South America would bring, so I walk over to the French door and swing it wide, letting some wind blow in here. I turned around and saw Bella unzipping her bag and by the way she was holding her hair, my guess would be she wants to put up her hair. I love her hair down, though! I picked her up and swung her around so I could push my whole body into hers… to cool her down, of course. I put my hands on her neck, where I saw some beads of sweat pop up and my cheek on her cheek.

"You don't need to do that, I _love_ your hair down." I said seeing her beautiful mouth turn into a full grin but just for a second until I felt a powerful vision coming on, I couldn't stop it as my eyes turned white, I ran outside, shielding her from the vision and my possible reaction to it. As I stopped halfway between the water and the French door, my body started tingling. I already knew what vision was coming, before it came.

_A pile of clothes… the ones Bella and I are wearing right now. Bella's eyes, screaming for something. My hand on the button of her jeans. Her taking of her shirt. Our bodies molded, seemingly stuck together on that bed._

I opened my eyes, tingling all over, with my mind screaming that this isn't right. I was just about to turn back to Bella, but for some reason my mind was telling me no. So I had to get rid of this feeling somehow. I looked at the water. Wash it away. I took off my clothes, needing the water to hit every inch of my tingling body. I jumped into the water. I was underwater for about 2 minutes when I realized this feeling wasn't going to go away… and why should it? It's what I always wanted. It's just so perfect, that if feels wrong. I _need_ her. I ran back into the house, seeing her putting up her hair making me feel sad. I slowly walked over to her, whispering her full name right beside her ear. Smiling as I listened to her heart start beating rapidly, not from fear, because all she did was lean against me. I heard a small gasp escape her, but she leaned in as close as she possibly could. She turned around her eyes shut tightly but a dreamy smile was gracing her lips so I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her in close again. She wrapped her own arms around my waist. When she opened her eyes, she let out the breath she was holding in a whoosh. She kissed me, pulling me closer with her arms. I felt her shiver as I ran my hands softly down her arms, intertwining our fingers. It feels good to hold her hand, our hands fit perfectly together. I saw it in her eyes, but I have to make sure she's on the same square as me.

"We were _meant_ to be together. If there is a fate out there, we are its couple." I said just a breath away from her lips. I paused looking for the words to match this moment. "Never had anything felt so right in my life, a vision so life changing in its self, an emotion so strong. I fell quite stupid for trying to change this particular vision." She still hadn't opened her eyes, but if it's possible her smile got wider and she was blushing.

"Is that why you jumped in the water, to avoid the vision you had?" I laughed, therein lays my stupidity.

"Yes, but it didn't work and I'm thanking everything for that." I kissed her again, unlocking our hands to unbutton her pants. I could feel her smile into the kiss. It is what she wants. A tingle ravaged my body as she shrugged out of them; her lips still on mine and awe overtook me as she pulled away, taking only two seconds to pull off her shirt too. As our lips relocked I just couldn't stand it anymore, I lifted her up. We never once unlocked lips as my vision came true.

A vision so perfect, I have to wonder. Is this what it's like to be human?


	7. Who Knew?

**In fate i'm drowning.**

* * *

I looked at her then, as a vision flashed through her mind. She opened her eyes, not concealing the look of utter and pure fear that crossed her features. She dropped to her knees as Carlisle and Esme rushed to her side. She was looking straight into my eyes. Her eyes were explaining clearly what she didn't want to say.

I knew Bella was in trouble and she was in La Push, away from Alice's sight. But this wasn't just any kind of trouble, this was dire trouble.

"Alice!" Esme screamed, shaking her. I knew Bella was in dire trouble because I had that same look on my face before. But these past two weeks I came to love her in a different way, she's like my sister now. A twin sister that you know everything about. I still do love her. If I could cry, I'd cry from the look on Alice's face. Bella helped me love again, but I didn't love Bella as purely, irrevocably and perfectly as Alice did. I always found a flaw in loving her, a flaw that could get in our way. Alice doesn't look for flaws, she just loves Bella. Alice was still looking into my eyes and if she could cry, she would be sobbing.

Alice was going into shock and she wasn't telling us why.

"Alice, love!" Carlisle was now on the verge of screaming. I tried reading her mind but it was screaming one word, and word only. 'BELLA!' I mouthed two words, my face contorted into love and reassurance. I had to know what was going on. 'For Bella', Alice blinked and her mind became clearer. 'Bella is in trouble,' we're up to 4 words now.

"Stop!" I yelled at everyone and they all looked at me, taking a step back. I kneeled down in front of Alice. "Alice, please." I said pulling her into a hug. "This isn't going to help Bella, any. Please." She wrapped her arms around me, speaking 3 painful words just above a whisper, silencing everyone's unnecessary breathing.

"Victoria has her."

* * *

"I loved him." She said with so much rage I cowered farther into the corner, pulling my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my face as deep as it can go into my arms. I need to get away.

_She was concentrating so hard as I showed how to mix properly. It could've been like I was showing her how to save a life. I was just showing her how to make eggs, she watched, her eyes concentrating on everything as I pushed the eggs around the pan. Telling her just how I liked them. She glowed when I pulled a plate out and sat down at the counter, eating the eggs I just showed Alice how to make._

"_Ooh! Now I can make eggs __**every**__ morning for the rest of the trip!" She exclaimed with joy and I couldn't help but laugh._

It was only two weeks and two days ago. But it feels like a lifetime as I listened to the outraged vampire yelling at all the newborns she had in the room. It _had_ to be a lifetime ago, I forgot how to laugh, I forgot how to smile. My body shook as I heard a newborn yell in pure rage, something somebody should never hear in their life and I've listening to it every 5 minutes. I screamed as I heard her voice right in my ear, and the 15 or 20 something vampires with blood curdling red eyes laughed hysterically.

"Your stupid _boyfriend_ killed my love!" She spat out at me and I put my hand over my mouth to stop from crying. "And now he'll come, but I'll keep you in here forever. Don't agree that's way worth than death?" She laughed as I did start sobbing. How could this happen? I was just going to La Push to tell Jacob about Alice. Then this happened and pain just defined itself.

* * *

The dogs were in our house. Alice was standing silently next to me. I had my hand wrapped around her small arm. I didn't want her trying anything stupid.

"Please explain it again." Carlisle said with a hint of rage.

"We were out roaming." Jacob said a little annoyed, pointing at the other 4 boys and 1 girl in the room. "When two vampires with pure red eyes came rushing past us, taking only a double take. We followed them, only to find out it was a distraction when we ended up killing them." He bowed his head and took in a deep breath. "We heard a scream and ran in the other direction towards the road. We saw Bella's truck, idling, driver's side door open but no Bella. We ran towards the smell of the vampire, only to find her, a vampire with red hair running into an abandoned warehouse with about 15 or 20 vampires with her." He said, turning around as I caught a tear leaking from his eye.

"We tried to attack, but we couldn't with that many." Sam, the oldest dog finished for Jacob.

"The vampires you saw are newborns. They're faster and stronger than us but they're also naïve. They outnumber us, but Edward and Alice can catch an attack before it happens. You said the girl and the younger boy weren't with you when you were out roaming?" They all shook their head up and down. "Good, we can use you two to are advantage."

"It's all your fault, blood sucker." Jacob spat out at me and Alice moved for the first time, jumping at him but I put my arms around her, tackling her to the ground. Emmett growled at the dogs behind me. She stopped struggling and I let her go, she stood up and stood behind me again. The dogs were all looking shocked.

"Shut-up and just help us save Bella." She hissed at them with pure anger. I smiled, go Alice.

* * *

Maybe fate was just saving Jacob from all the pain. I was, after all going to tell him that I was now dating Alice.

"Look at me human." I didn't move. I screamed again as I was pulled up and painfully pushed into the wall. "You'll understand what revenge is." Then she picked me up and threw me into another wall. I landed with a big thump, pain shooting all over my body. I sat back up into my former position and started crying again.

_"You guys are back!" Esme exclaimed, pulling Alice and I into a hug. Carlisle was grinning behind her and Edward was walking up to us. He stood in front of me, then smiled, a real, loving smile._

_"Did you guys have fun?" He asked with a wink. My mouth dropped open, then I smiled from ear to ear. Alice came up and pushed him lightly._

_"Lot's of fun, thanks to you." He laughed a genuine laugh._

_"I'm glad! Bella, you don't mind if I borrow Alice so we can go hunting?" I laughed myself._

_"Of course not!" Then I said my goodbyes and got in my old truck. My heart fluttering with happiness. I have Alice and Edward. Both of them. Everything is going to be fine._

* * *

The plan, if you want to call it that was worked out. We told the dogs not to let the newborns get their arms around you; they can crush you like that. We were all to attack, surround the building. Alice would somehow get Bella outside, where Seth would take her back to our house and protect her. The other dog was then to come in with me and surprise the newborns with another werewolf.

"I am not doing that!" She protested yet again. Alice and I growled at the same time.

"Alice, Edward." Carlisle scolded. "Why don't you take Bella to the house and Seth help us with the vampires?" She crossed her arms and pouted as Sam and Jacob gave her a deathly warning look.

"Fine."

* * *

Victoria left. Left me with these vicious newborns. They were all looking at me. A couple tried to move towards me more than once. A tall, blonde newborn was yelling at them. He looked young, only about 15. He must be the secondary to Victoria. They're doing it again, moving towards me. He growled but this time one didn't stop, she leaped towards me. The blonde new born tackled her mid-air. I started crying again. This is just too much.

_I opened my eyes to the sunny room. Alice was sitting up in bed, staring at me. I looked at her and she smiled. The room was quite muggy, but I didn't mind it as her perfect bare form was smiling at me. She leaned down, laying her head under my chin. I sighed in ecstasy. Her cold skin was perfect in this temperature. She started tracing circles on my stomach._

_"Thank you." She said._

_"For what?"_

_"For that perfect night. For showing me what it's like to be human." Then she leaned up and kissed me._

* * *

We were running through the woods. The dogs on all fours like they should be but we stopped dead when we saw Victoria and 10 newborns standing before us. She smiled, raised her hand and pointed at us.

I looked up when I heard Victoria say 'it's time.' Then most of the newborns left, except for the blonde one and two others. Oh and of course the one that got her head ripped off by the blonde newborn, I'm sure she wouldn't be joining them. I wish I could tell Edward and Alice they had lookouts all around or at least I'm guessing. It's a good guess because there's always one going and leaving. I felt something touch my cheek, I looked up. A newborn. The blonde one is arguing with the other. I stood up and took a couple of paces back.

"Leave the human alone. It's Victoria's orders! She does smell delicious, but do not touch her!" I shuddered and fell back down the wall.

_The island is so beautiful. We spent the whole day exploring it. Then we went swimming. Alice showing off some new swimming skills. She's so perfect. I'm sitting out here on the beach, watching the sun go down. She comes back out and lays a towel down. I move over to the towel and she lies down next to me. I look at the setting sun, then I look at her. I tug on her shirt and she lifts her arms, I lift the shirt over her head. I smile as she shimmers in front of me. She laughs and wraps her arms around me and I lay down on her._

_Falling asleep as the sun sets._

I look up as I hear the blond newborn shout again and I gasp as I see Alice rip off his head. I hear another growl as a werewolf kicks one of the other newborns into a wall, as the other rushes at him from behind. He yelps as he's tackled into the wall himself. There he lies unmoving as Alice is dodging from the other newborn's wild and furious attacks. Alice needs to help Seth! I look around and see a metal pole lying on the ground. I grab it and run at the vampire attacking Alice.

* * *

Victoria somehow got away as I ripped and tore my way through them, Jacob at my side. We fought the newborns together, but by the time they were all wiped out, it was too late. I should've noticed Victoria wasn't there before. I nodded my head at Jacob and took off at a run. I could hear him following close behind.

* * *

But before I could get to that newborn, Victoria grabs me and throws me against the wall again. I whimper as I slam in to it, scuttling away as she slowly comes towards me. I stand up and swing the metal pole, but she just laughs and stops it mid-air.

* * *

The warehouse comes into view. This was her plan the whole time. I killed her lover, so she's going to kill mine. But what she doesn't know is she wasn't my true love. Bella's true love is in there with Victoria. We slam through the doors. Jacob goes over and helps Seth fight a vicious and good newborn and I run over and help Alice with Victoria.

* * *

She throws the pole away then grabs my hair yanking me towards her. She punched me in the stomach. I grunt and fall to my knees, holding back vomit. I don't know whether she kicked me or not but pain flares in my head and I feel a trickle of blood run down my cheek, where it isn't numb with pain. I don't know what's going on behind me, but I hear Victoria scream a bloodcurdling scream. I try to move, but as I push myself up, I collapse to the ground again.

_Third day of the trip, I wake up and almost panic to see Alice nowhere in the bed. But as I sit up she comes walking into the room._

_"Good morning!" She exclaims, holding her hands behind her back._

_"Good morning?" I ask skeptically. I jump out of bed, but she just pushes me back down again._

_"Okay. I now I feel about this and I'm not asking you for an answer right now. Take your time." She pulls out a small square box. This time I do panic._

_"Alice –" But I find her lips on mine. Why was I panicking? She pulls away and leans down on one knee._

_"Will you marry me?" I grab the box and open it. The ring is so beautiful. I kiss her again as passionately as I can. Then I put on the ring, laying my hand, newly equipped with the ring on her cheek._

_"Yes." Her mouth drops open and I laugh. "If the wedding can wait until I tell everyone about us."_

_"I don't care about that. I'm still surprised you said yes." She pulled me close to her but before she can kiss me again, I pull slightly away._

_"There's no way I could deny you. We belong together. Marriage is the perfect example of that. I denied it with Edward because I now realize he isn't you. You are the other half of my soul."_

_Then I kissed her again, putting my yes into that kiss. To prove she's all I need._


	8. 2 Becomes 1

**Here's my hand and heart.  
It's yours to take.**

**You don't have to be brave.  
I'll gladly try to climb**** your walls.**

**Be still.**

* * *

My head was pounding. Pain vibrating throughout my skull. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt too heavy. I tried moving my limbs and after, what felt like a lifetime, I was wiggling my fingers. I tried to ascertain the area around, coming up with the conclusion, just by wiggling my fingers and sensing what I was laying on that I was on a bed, wrapped tightly from the neck down in blankets. I felt my heart quicken in pace as to why I was having a hard time waking up flooding my consciousness: Victoria. I could be in another hospital, worrying my mother and father, again. But then I relaxed as my ears picked up any sound I could get from around me, hushed whispering, the insistent, annoying beeping of my heart monitor, I listened and I found I couldn't hear anything but the buzzing of silence.

I finally got my eyes open, wincing at the bright outdoor light streaming into the room, it wasn't exactly sunny, but the gray clouds covering the mass of sky outside was harsh to my eyes. I scanned the room, a small smile curving my lips at the very familiar room I was in, and I realize how dumb I was to think I was in a hospital bed. A hospital bed is light years away from the comfortable, expensive bed that is the one that Edward bought especially for me. I shrugged my way out of the tightly wrapped bundle of blankets, freeing my hands so I could rub my eyes. I blinked rapidly, rubbing my eyes and trying to get the sleep to go away. When I could finally keep my eyes open without work, I stretched, wincing and letting out a hiss of breath at the pain on my stomach. I shook my head as that painful memory found it's way forcefully back into my thoughts.

I found it odd that I was at the Cullen's house and not my own, and especially not in the hospital. Where is everyone? How long have I been out?

I wasn't left long to dwell in my confusing thoughts as Alice walked in with a somber expression before noticing that I was watching her, a smile gracing her features instead of that gloomy look.

"Bella!" She breathed out, like she was actually holding in a breath, then bounced over to me excitedly. She leaned down slowly, placing the gentlest of kisses on my forehead. The cold chill of her lips, momentarily relieving the pain swallowing my head. I sighed happily, grabbing her hand and pulling it to my cheek. She started rubbing her thumb gently across my skin. I looked at her confusedly, silently asking her why I wasn't in a hospital. I brought my free hand up to my head, slowly, cautiously touching the area that was enacting the most pain to my head. I could feel a small, but long cut going from next to my ear until the starting of my lips. It was small, but I could feel a bruise surrounding the cut, which was held together by stitches. I started pushing at it, wincing each time my fingers touched the bruise our cut. I knew Victoria had done this but I forgot how, as I only remembered bit and pieces, since she forcefully pulled me out of truck. I was looking past Alice know, my confusion mixing with shock as I couldn't remember most what happened since the capture.

She gently grasped my hand, pulling it away from the gash along my cheek. I blinked and looked at her. In the time I was trying to recall why I got the gash, she sat down on the bed on the side of me, crossed legged, her legs pressed against mine. I looked at her and took a deep breath, reciting 'don't panic, Bella' in my head but ended up wincing as a sharp pain came from my stomach. She was still holding one of my hands protectively away from my search, as the other was still on my cheek. I pulled away from both of her grasps, scooting and turning a little away from her. I slowly pulled up my shirt; my mouth falling open as a very large, ugly looking blue-black-green bruise was occupying the skin on my stomach. I moved one hand to touch it, a little out of curiosity, even though I could feel it stinging, I couldn't believe it was real, because I didn't remember how I got it. But before I could even reach it, Alice grasped my hand again. I turned my face towards her, meaning to glare at her, but I still looked shocked.

"Bella…" Before she could even think of saying something besides my name, I cut in, yanking my hand out of hers again.

"My head and stomach is in pain. I have a gash going from my ear to my lips. I have _the_ ugliest bruise I have ever seen on my stomach. But yet I have no idea how I got them, all I remember is being pulled from my truck, but then nothing. Now I'm in Edwards's room. Why?" During that whole sentence my voice started getting shakier and shakier and when I said 'why?' it cracked, sounding high pitched. My throat started getting tighter as Alice just looked at me, confusion spreading through her own features. I blinked as tears started filling my eyes. She lifted a hand to my face, but I swatted it away.

"I'm in pain, your sitting here looking confused, I _am_ confused. What's going on? Where'd Victoria go? Where… how… I…" I started crying as Alice pulled me into a hug, I pushed against her but she just held on tighter and I relaxed into her touch, falling limp, letting her hold me. She kissed my temple, my cheek, my jaw line. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing I missed something important. But not knowing what or why it was so important. She started rubbing my back; still kissing every part of me that was in reach. I eventually relaxed, finally wrapping my arms back around her.

"I'll go get Carlisle." She whispered into my ear, her cool breath tickling me but then she tried to pull away and I grabbed handfuls of her shirt, lifting my head and finding her lips. When I pulled away for air, I was gasping, she had a goofy smile on her face. I layed my head back down on her shoulder. "I should really get Carlisle." I shook my head rapidly back and forth.

"Don't leave." I said softly and she sighed.

"I won't. I promise… if you promise to let Carlisle come look at you again." I kissed her shoulder and squeezed tighter. She pulled away a little, but before I could panic, she called out Carlisle's name and the door slowly opened a few seconds later. He entered apprehensively, smiling when he saw me.

"Ah, Bella, your awake." I released my grip on Alice, leaning back. She took my hand and squeezed before letting her thumb dance across my skin. I looked down at our hands, a lump appearing in my throat again.

"But _why_ was I sleeping before?" I asked quietly before looking up again and seeing him and Alice share a look. He sighed.

"It's nothing much to worry about, but I'm afraid your concussion may of caused some Amnesia, may have also helped your brain selectively forget." He walked over to us, laying a hand on Alice's shoulder. "It should all come back to you, it may even come back when Alice starts explaining." He paused and I saw him squeeze her shoulder. "May I look at your stitches?" I nodded my head. He took a look, said everything was fine and excused himself. I leaned back into Alice, resting my head comfortably on her shoulder again.

"So, what do you remember?" She asked quietly. I wouldn't have heard the question, if she weren't next to my ear.

"I remember driving to Jake's. I remember braking as I saw a figure standing in the middle of the road. I remember almost getting out to see what they were doing, then cursing myself for even braking before panic hit me like a Mac Truck, when I realized my slow truck wouldn't have measured against a revenge-thirsty vampire. I blinked, gasping when she was in front of the truck only a second ago, and with out even looking I knew she was now standing next to the drivers' side window –" I was cut off as I found Alice's lips on mine. Her hands grabbed handfuls of my own shirt, tugging me as close as I possibly could to her before I was being pushed back against the bed with her body.

Only when she stopped kissing me, burying her face in my shoulder did I realize tears were building up in my eyes again. I could hear chest rapidly heaving and the hands that were still on my back, now lying flat against my shirt were shaking slightly. She lifted her head up, staring straight into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said clearly and passionately. I pulled her back down, kissing her again on the lips. I'm not sure how I knew, maybe it was from the look of pain in her eyes, but she was apologizing for not being able to see Victoria capturing me. She was blaming herself. When I needed a breath, I pulled her head back down on my shoulder and whispered just as passionately in her ear.

"Don't be." We lied in silence like that for what felt like days, her head buried in the crook of my neck, her arms wrapped securely around me. My arms wrapped securely around her, my fingers tracing delicate lines up and down her back. My face buried in her hair, taking in deep breaths every now and then.

"I love you." My breath got stuck in my throat as she said that, feeling her cool breath tickle my neck.

"I love you, too."

**--**

Alice got out of the car. I put my hand on the door handle, but paused looking up at my house.

Alice told me the story, but it was just that, a story. I was looking at what happened with Victoria through everyone else's eyes, but I was blind. At least I was only missing a day of my life. I was apparently hit in the head, knocked out and was out for 6 or 7 hours.

Charlie already knew I was planning on spending the day with Jake, then staying the night at Alice's. The day we came back from the trip, I told him I wasn't with Edward any longer, but he still doesn't know I'm with Alice.

I smile at the look on Charlie's face. But I'm already lying about Alice to Charlie, now I have to lie about the gash and bruise, which was cleverly hid with make-up, courtesy of Alice.

They couldn't think of a story believable enough. A car crash wouldn't give me a perfect bruise on the stomach; an animal couldn't have attacked me. It looks like I was beat up, so a lie couldn't cover that up, we instead covered up the gash.

The door opened and Alice held out her hand, I took it standing up. She leaned up into my ear.

"It's going to be alright." I smiled, I didn't doubt Alice, she could play it cool. I released her hand when we got to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it up.

Play it cool, Bella. You've only been gone a day. Nothing big has happened in Charlie's world.

"Dad, I'm home!" Alice looked over at me and smiled. I played it pretty cool. I heard a click, as he put the footrest back into the armchair and got up. I took off my coat and hung it up, going for Alice's too when he walked into the kitchen.

I paused as I hung up our coats.

I was hanging out at Jakes' all day yesterday. Then I spent the night with Alice, then shopping in Seattle today.

"How was shopping?" I released a breath I was holding in, forcing myself to smile as I turned around.

"Oh, grand." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Alice slapped my arm playfully.

"Well, _I_ had fun." She said putting much emphasize on I. I pushed at her arm.

"Well, of course you did. Not only did you buy new clothes for yourself, you also made me try some on and then bought them for me." I looked at Charlie with a pleading face, he smiled. "Now I don't even want you to stay tonight." I said sticking my tongue out at Alice. She gasped, stepping back a step, eyes wide. I just smiled at her.

"You do _not_ mean that!" She said her lip quivering. I laughed.

"Of course not." I turned to Charlie, his smile wider. "Can Alice stay tonight?" I asked grabbing one of the 3 bags out of Alice's hands. Her idea to add on to this lie, we went shopping; we had to have clothes, right? Of course we couldn't let him see them, they were from Alice's closet, so they had no tags.

"Yeah." He said walking over and taking the other two out of her hands, then walking back into the living, probably just setting the bags down on the couch. I touched the almost invisible gash on my head before leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you want me to make something for you?" I asked Charlie, who was resuming his position in his armchair.

"No thanks, Bells. I've already ate." I already knew he did, it was 7 at night, he doesn't last much past 6:30.

"You sure?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm positive." I smiled back at him, then turned around to find Alice, who was staring at me, a wide smile gracing her features, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. I walked over to her, and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"What?" I asked. She just shrugged and walked into the living room. I quickly followed her; she picked up the two bags Charlie left on the couch and walked upstairs, myself following closely behind.

I shut my bedroom door behind me, putting the bag in my hand next to the others on the counter. I turned around, expecting Alice to be sitting on my bed and instead she was standing right in front of me, smiling wide.

"Okay, really, what?" She just shrugged again before leaning up and placing both of her hands on cheeks, then kissing me. I leaned my body into hers, I felt her stiffen and I was going to pull away to ask if she was alright before her hands slowly started drifting down my body. Down my arms, over my lower back, down my ass, until she got to my inner thighs and I found I was being lifted. So I wrapped my legs around her waist, my lips still moving in tune with hers.

I leaned my forehead against hers, gasping for breath. My eyes were shut tight, as all my thoughts revolved around her. It was like I was rewinding my life. Something about that kiss was different from the others, it was full of passion, full of … of… I don't know.

I remember the way we sat in bed for two hours when I woke up this morning, mostly silent, until she started talking about what happened yesterday.

Then I gasped. If Alice's skin wasn't rock hard, I would of drawn blood when my fingers curled, nails digging into her skin.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, she started moving forward. My mouth opening and closing as I tried to form words.

She jogged my memory. I thought she was a little silent in the kitchen. That smile knew that I would remember. She layed me on the bed and I unwrapped my legs, my hands still under her shirt; I pushed against her skin, wanting her to get close to me.

She did, laying her body against mine. I kissed her, before shutting my eyes and replaying the encounter with Victoria in my head. Replaying the parts only I could of seen. I felt her cool breath on my skin.

"Shh." She whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes to look into her darkened ones. "It's all over now." She looked at me and I relaxed completely, something in her eyes telling me that she'll take care of me.

I smiled and handed over my will to her. I stared into her eyes, enforcing my emotions into that stare.

Maybe it was the stare, maybe it was a vision. I smiled wider, almost laughing at how nothing matters but her.

She leaned down and kissed my jaw line, then my pulse point on my neck, her hands moving under my shirt, skipping the bruise and lightly finding there way to my back. She moved her hands back, lifting my shirt up over my bruise.

And what she did next made my eyes water with tears of happiness. She kissed the bruise on my stomach, lightly, softly. I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to kiss her. It was so perfect.

She looked back up at me, and a tear did escape my eye as she looked at me so lovingly, so longingly.

I put my hands on her cheeks, pulling her to my lips. I kissed her quickly before pulling away and slapping her lightly on the arm.

"Oh, God, Alice." I said before kissing her again. I let go for a breath, never feeling so breathless in a single day; I smiled at her before lying back on the pillow. She wrapped one arm around my waist, the other trailing lazy lines along my arms. "Your so perfect." I said before closing my eyes. I leaned my lips into her forehead. "Will you be here in he morning…" I asked groggily. I heard her laugh.

"Always."


	9. My Best Friend Jake

**Your all probably thinking, 'finally!'  
Well, I am too. My utter apologies for the long wait.  
I sort of loss my muse... then I lost free time.  
But, TA-DA, here it is.  
Please, enjoy. Also feel free to yell about me for the long wait.  
:D**

* * *

I wasn't really expecting anyone. Especially Jake to use the door. I smiled at him and stepped aside, waving him in. He ducked his head, looking cautiously at Alice under his eyelashes.

"Hello, Jake." I said cheerily, shutting the door as he walked in. I saw him quickly glance at the gash, which wasn't hiding under make-up, anymore.

"Hey, Bells." He finally smiled. He took a deep breath and looked over at Alice, swiveling his body, so his back wasn't to her. "Alice." He said with a courteous nod. She smiled back. Okay, I'm missing something again.

"Jake." She said with a nod just as courteous. They stared at each other, both with small smiles curving their lips before Alice did something I thought she'd never do, but then again she was chock full of surprises.

She hugged him, standing on her tiptoes just to reach his neck. But the surprises keep coming when he started hugging back.

I believe you could hear my mouth hitting the floor. She pulled away, a little shock playing on his features, too.

"Thank you, Jake. You were there when I thought I couldn't get there. You have my gratitude the moment you tore Victoria to pieces." She nodded, then started backing up. "I'll leave you two to talk." She spun around with grace and walked out, leaving my mouth to bury a hole deeper into the floor. He cleared his throat, smiling from ear to ear as he turned to me.

"I just came by to see how you are." He bit I lower lip. "So, um, how are you?" I laughed before wrapping my own arms around him.

"Besides the fact I've got a killer gash… I'm actually quite fine." He laughed too, wrapping his arms around me, his body heat, his lighthearted laughter, filling me with warmth.

"You know, I'm way more fond of Alice then the other bloodsucker." I slapped him in the back, although I doubt he felt it. I put my head against his chest and sighed.

"So, you _do_ know."

"Yeah, I guessed the moment Edward stood a step back and Alice was the one at your side after you passed out." I pulled back to look at his face.

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you the day I was captured, that was what I was going to your house for. I know you're not okay, but can when I thought I was in love with Edward, I was dead wrong, she's-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Like I said, Bells, I like Alice way better than Edward, but your right, I'm still not okay with it, so if you could spare me the details, that would be best." He took his hand off my mouth. I ducked my head.

"Sorry." I stepped away from him and smiled. "I was just about to make dinner, Charlie should be home soon, would you like to stay?" He smiled.

"I'd love to but Sam had us on patrol all day and Dad would be worried if I didn't appear home, soon." He walked over to the door before turning around again. "I'd love to take you up on that offer another time, though, and hey, invite the sweeter bloodsucker, I think she might be growing on me." I laughed again and he walked out the door.

I know it was hurting him, that it's Alice I love and not him. I'd be hurting too, but by the sounds of it he came to my rescue. My knight in shining fur and Alice couldn't hate him if she tried.

Things are starting to look up. I like the fact that we're all getting along. I finally have my best friend back. I've found my other half. I have my new family back. Edward isn't going anywhere; I'll be able to know he's going to be all right.

It's just the fact that Charlie still thinks I'm dating Edward. He doesn't know I nearly died… again or that I'm dating Alice.

Things _are_ starting to look up, but I still have that one nagging problem in my peripheral vision.


	10. Dinner News

**Realization  
**_Chapter 9 – Dinner News_

* * *

Today. In just about 10 minutes, as soon as dinner is served, is when I'm going to tell him. I have no idea what I'm going to say or how I'm going to say it. I might even chicken out, but today I decided to tell him. There's nothing special about today.

I just need him to know. I need him to know how much I love Alice. He already knows I'm not dating Edward and is basically celebrating. I hate to cut his celebration short, but I have to.

I walk upstairs to change into something besides pajamas, forgetting I still haven't told Alice, I'm telling Charlie. She's sitting crossed leg on my bed, a small, sly smile gracing her lips.

"Alice!" She laughs. "You know, which you actually do, I'm planning on telling Charlie about us today." She leaned back against the headboard of my bed and folded her arms.

"And by the way you forgot, you weren't planning on inviting me, huh?" She asked. I turned my back and started rifling through clothes.

"Well… no." I picked out a plain white v-neck and turned back around to her. "I kind of wanted to let him on slow, not hit him with a big whammy, you get what I'm saying?" She pouted but stood up and walked over to the window.

"I get it, really Bella." I barely blinked and she was standing just a breath away from me, standing on toes to reach my lips. "I'll be just a shout away, the whole entire time." She whispered before kissing my lips. "I'll be here after he goes to bed, okay?" She kissed me again.

"Of course, Alice." And in another blink she was gone. I pouted. She couldn't have stayed another minute or… I heard the front door slam shut. Oh, Charlie. I quickly changed, brushed my hair and hurried downstairs.

The dinner went smoothly, I asked him about his day, he asked me about my day. When he sat back down with his second helping, I took a deep breath and jumped in the deep water.

"Dad, I have something to tell you." He stopped chewing for a fraction of a second and got this, 'oh-no, daughter to father talk,' look on his face. He swallowed.

"Okay, Bells, shoot, I'm listening." I smiled and nodded my head, still not having a fancy speech; I think I'm going to go with bluntness.

"You know I'm not dating Edward, right?" He nodded his head yes and went from worried, to worried and angry. "Well… it's because I fell in love with somebody else." He put his fork down and pushed his plate away.

"Who?" Now _he's_ being blunt. I could see his eyes quickly look at the gun hanging up, then back at me.

"Dad, you have to promise not to freak. I really do love this person, and no matter what you say, I'm still going to love this person, you can kick me out, do whatever and if I have to, I'll move in with them." He crossed his arms, but his features got softer.

"Alright, Bells. I'm probably not going to kick you out; this guy can't be as bad as Edward. Who is it?" Ugh, this guy! I swallowed past a nervous lump in my throat.

"It's Alice, Dad. I'm in love with Alice." His eyes widened, his hands fell to his sides and his mouth was agape.

"Alice!" He shouted and I cringed. He quickly stood up and moved around the chair, grasping the back of it until his knuckles turned white. "Alice." He said again, although he didn't shout. He bowed his head. "I'm actually not that surprised. I might not have that intuition going for me, but I always thought you two looked at each other with love in your eyes and, aw, who am I kidding, two girls going to another state, by themselves for a whole week?" He looked at me again. "At least she's not Edward, I actually like Alice." He moved around the table and before I knew what was happening, my heart still pounding out of my chest from nervous excitement, his arms were wrapped tightly around me. "I can't say you make the best choices, but I support whoever you want to love." He unwrapped his arms and kissed me on the forehead. Then walked out of the kitchen, and I heard his favorite chair squeak, followed by the TV.

Well, that went better then expected, really. I cleaned the dishes and the counter, smiling to myself the whole time, when it hit me that Alice wasn't nervous one bit when I told her I was telling Charlie, she was just trying to make me feel better.

"Night, Dad." I say as I walk by him.

"Night, Bells." He says as I start walking up the stairs, when he's out of site, I jog to my room, shutting the door behind me, opening my mouth to call out to Alice, when she appeared in my window. I wrapped my arms around her neck, burying my face in her hair.

"You knew it would be alright and you didn't tell me?" I whispered into her hair, she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Nope. I thought it was cute when you were running around the house all nervous." I laughed. I pulled apart and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards my bed and sitting her down.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get ready for bed." She smiled.

"I'll be here." I brushed my teeth and got changed in record time, landing back in her arms in under 5 minutes.

"He approves of you." I whispered, my head in the crook of her neck, my fingers gliding around the smooth skin of her stomach and our legs intertwined. "I don't know why he doesn't like poor Edward, but he said anyone but Edward's fine." She laughed.

"I don't know, either… maybe it's just because he's a guy and he's charmed by my amazing good looks." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut-up." I laughed. "But he's not the only one." I leaned up on my elbow to look into her eyes. "Alice, we don't have to hide anymore. I can hold your hand whenever I like. Maybe we should still hold off on the touchy-feely around Charlie, just to make sure he won't have a heart attack, but it's not because we can't, it's because _we choose_ not too. I'm free to love you." Her eyes were outlining my smiling face; she opened her mouth, then shut it and instead just pressed her lips to mine.

"You mean, I can say I love you in public without fear of our relatives finding out." There was a glint in her eyes and I could just see her brain cooking up a plan.

"Yes, and don't you go cooking up any crazy ideas." She smirked evilly.

"It's too late." I laid my head back in the crook of her neck. "I love you, Bella and I can go shouting it at random people in the street all I want.


	11. Reception

**Realization  
**_Chapter 10 – Reception_

* * *

Summer vacation is finally here. I close my eyes and bathe my face in the odd sun on the last day. It's a nice day for such a perfect occasion.

Not to mention any nice day always puts a smile on my dad's face and I'm going to drop another bombshell on him, so I guess it's fitting.

I look around the parking lot for Alice's car and spot it sitting at the far end of the lot, idling. I take my time walking over, not wanting to trip over my feet.

It's been 3 weeks since Alice asked me to marry her, it's been 2 weeks since I've told my dad and Alice is getting mighty impatient, she's already told her family… minus Edward.

And now I feel bad about getting married. Edward appeared in my room a week ago, looking morbid… well, morbid for a vampire.

He said he was leaving, he still loved me and he really couldn't bring us down. I deserved to be happy, so he was leaving, to compose himself and find another meaning for life.

Then just left. I had to be screaming his name out the window for at least 10 minutes, when I realized that's the last time I'd be seeing him for quite awhile.

Charlie came pounding in, wrapping his arms around my waist. 'He left because of me.' I cried into his shoulder.

I shake my head to get rid of the thought and open the door to Alice's car. I got in without looking at her, putting my bag on the floor and buckling up, then crossed my arms and stared out the window. When the car didn't start up in the next minute, I looked at her.

She was smiling from ear to ear. I slammed my head against the car seat, sighing loudly.

"I really wish I could just surprise you for once." I heard the click to my buckle and before I could look down to see what she was doing, her hands grabbed handfuls of my shirt and her lips were on mine. I was panting when I pulled away for air. My eyes were wide with shock. I shivered when her cold hand traced my jaw line, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. I meant to turn my face to look at her again, but once again her speed made my eyes grow wide.

"Thank you, Bella." She whispered in my ear. I shut my eyes and buckled up again, leaning against the seat.

"Your welcome?" I meant to state, but asked instead, my heart still pounding. She started the car.

"I'll be waiting for you outside. You already know I told my family already, so I want you to come to my house tonight."

"That's probably a bad idea, Alice. Not after I drop this bombshell." I looked at her and she smirked again and I sighed again.

"That's right, they're throwing a little… reception, I guess for us, so Charlie has to be there."

**--**

I was watching Charlie glare at Alice, arms crossed and foot tapping. Alice was smiling. I rolled my neck and leaned back into the back seat, where I was sitting.

Charlie was sitting in the passenger seat. He agreed to coming to the 'reception' with a curt, 'fine.' You should've seen his eyes grow wide when I told him about the proposal, I swear they were going to fall out of his socket. He stuttered a few times before yelling, 'what!' I backed up a few steps and told him how much I really loved her and nothing he was going to say was going to change that, and then I went on to saying, but I want him to be there, for support and to walk me down the isle. He crossed him arms and sighed before asking if Alice was outside, then he spun around on his heel and walked out to her, giving her a good 10 minutes speech about treating his daughter right, and if you do anything to harm her, you'll regret it for eternity and I swear steam came out of his ears when we asked him, holding hands if he wanted to go to the 'reception' tonight.

We pull up to their house, Charlie mumbling something incoherent under his breath, unbuckling his belt and getting out of the car before she even turns of the gas.

My heartbeat speeds up rapidly and I shakily unbuckle my own belt. I glance Alice smiling at me in the rearview mirror before she gets out and walks towards her house. My door is yanked open and Charlie holds out his hand, face full of anger. I grab it and he practically yanks me out of the car. He walks me protectively into the house, his hand lightly gripping the back of my upper arm. His anger seems to dissipate as the door is opened by Carlisle, flashing a beautiful, heartwarming smile.

"Welcome, Mr. Swan." He blinks, apparently forgetting how polite the Cullen's really are, maybe thinking they were some kind of different people for stealing away my heart and marrying at a young age.

We both stopped dead, mouths falling agape, eyes going wide, when we spot the long table, filled from one end to the other with food and all the Cullen's sitting in chairs, laughing and chatting. Alice pulled a chair out for me and I moved forward in a daze, not believing my eyes. Alice sat on one side of me, Charlie on the other, striking up a conversation with Carlisle. Alice squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear:

"Everything will be just fine, love." My lips curved into an extraordinary smile. Emmett and Rosalie excused themselves, pushing their plates away and looking like they were full. A laugh erupted from my father and I turned to see Esme and Carlisle both laughing too. Esme winked at me and I nodded my head. It didn't take long for Charlie to start stuffing himself. Alice got up beside me and held out her hand. I smiled and let her pull me up. I followed her up the stairs and into her room. She pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder.

"He muttered something about there being good food, didn't he?" She laughed, then kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around her own waist. "I thought that was your knowing smirk." She leans back, smiling at me and staring straight into my eyes before grabbing my hand and kissing my ring finger. I put my hands on either side of her face and leaned in for a kiss.

It was a good thing she was holding me, because when she slipped the ring on my finger, my knees wobbled.


	12. The Wedding

**Realization  
**_Chapter 11 – The Wedding  
__Disclaimer; The few lines I changed around from New Moon, belong, strictly to New Moon and Stephanie Meyer.  
__A/n; Final chapter._

* * *

The sun was shining all around me, dancing through the window, warming my skin and making me feel like I was finally on top of the world. I had my hands clasped tight together, just so they wouldn't start shaking again.

I'm the happiest I think I've ever been. My heart is pounding out of my chest.

I also think this is the most nervous I've ever been, also.

Charlie and Renee walked back in, smiling from ear to ear. Renee started fussing with my hair, again. Charlie groaned, lightly touching her arm.

"C'mon Renee, she looks perfect." I look up at him and smile from ear to ear. He winks at me. He holds out his hand and I take it, putting my arm through his and holding his hand rather tightly. Renee smiles shakily, lip quivering and eyes shining.

"Oh, don't do that Mom." She nods her head and engulfs me in her arms, a lump forms in my own throat.

"I'm so happy for you." She whispers in my ear before kissing me on my cheek, she walks to the door and blows me a kiss with both her hands before walking out. I breathe in deeply and slowly. Charlie leans down and kisses me on the temple.

"Are you ready, kiddo?" I nod my head and we walk to the top of the stair, waiting for the music to start up. When it does, my throat tightens up more, tears welling in my eyes. I take small steadying breaths as Charlie leads me down the stairs. I grip his hand tighter, bringing my other hand up to hold onto his arm. I try my hardest to concentrate on not falling. I kept my eyes pinned to the ground, making sure not to look up until both feet were planted firmly. The room was quiet, except, of course for the slow tempo of the March music and the whisperings of the small crowd that was gathered in the 20 to 30 chairs on the floor. As soon as I was positive I survived the chair, I started searching for her. When my eyes fell across the satin draped chairs, all filled with people, staring directly at me, I was glad, for once that I was wearing a layer of make-up to hide the deep blush rising neck to my cheeks. When I found her, my breath was taking away and I had to remind myself how and when to breathe. I barely recognized Esme standing beside her or Angela's father behind her.

I that was flooding my mind was her face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my senses. Her eyes were more gold, more amazing then I remember them being and when they met my own eyes, they filled with excitement, ravaging my breath yet again.

Her lips broke into a breathtaking smile. It felt like the march dragged on for days on end. I had to grip Charlie's arm harder to keep from sprinting forward and jumping into her waiting arms. I could see the anticipation and the loving warmth written all over her features and even when she was leaning in to give Charlie a hug for the traditional, 'I trust you,' followed by Charlie putting my hand in hers in the also traditional, 'and know I hand her over to you,' she didn't once, take her eyes off of mine. Our vows were also the traditional, simple vows repeated by most couples all over the world. Although, we did trade, 'till death do us apart,' for 'as long as we both shall live.'

Just as the minister said his part, it felt like everything that I've been missing, everything that I felt was wrong, was going to be found and was going to be put right. Perfect would be an understatement for how I felt. I still haven't looked from her eyes, that were triumphant, protective and all for me.

I didn't even realize I was crying until the best part came, the part that binded me to her.

"I do." I whispered, a tear running down my cheek. I'm positive her, the rest of my new family and the minister were the only ones to hear me.

"I do." She said victoriously, proudly, loud and clear, so everyone in the whole room could hear her.

We were declared a couple. Us. Alice & Bella Cullen. A couple. Another tear ran down my cheek. She cupped my face as delicately as she could, kissing me softly and with a new passion, a passion that spoke clearly, as to say, 'this is us, who we were destined to be.'

I couldn't, even though I tried, to comprehend that I was now a Cullen and Alice Cullen was forever _mine._ It was one of those impossible things, like licking your elbow.

If it was even possible, I could've swore her eyes were shining with tears that she wanted to shed.

The small crowd erupted into joyous applause. I was almost knocked down when my mother covered me with a huge hug, tears streaking her own face.

Seth and Jacob's hugs were the warmest, figuratively and actually speaking. It warmed me to know that, Jacob thought Alice was far better for me and could actually except me and that both of them could make it, cheering me on.

One of my hands were gripping her dress tightly, the other laced with her free hand.

I knew, even if I couldn't see the future like Alice, that everything was going to be fine.

This was our happily ever after.


End file.
